Anything, for Kotori
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Rating for thoughts of suicide. What does Kamui do after the war? After everyone he cares about has died. !SPOILERS! Based on movie, because i dont know how manga ends


Kaira-chan: Hylo, my second ever X fic ^-^ And it's another One-shot...

Dark Kaira; =.=

Kamui: And I'm finally in this one ^___^

Kaira-chan: Yep yep!! *Glomps*

Kamui: O_o...*Pats her back*

Kaira-chan: Sorry for any OOCness...

Kamui: =.= Do all your fics have OOCness...

Kaira-chan: I don't know. I just say that so no one can say "He was so OOC" well...they still can but...

Kamui: Just get on with the fic. 

Kaira-chan: Then you get on with the disclaimer!

Kamui: Kaira-chan doesn't own X/1999, thank Kami-sama...

Kaira-chan: ^-^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


Kamui fell to his knee's, looked at what he had done... "Fuma..." He said silently, holding his childhood friends head to his chest. "Fuma..."

He seemed to hear Fuma's voice. "I promised I would always protect you...but somewhere along the way...something went wrong. I'm sorry...Kamui."

Kamui let the tears run freely down his face. He stood up shakily, laying Fuma's head down. 

He stumbled down the stairs of the Tokyu Tower. 

He walked through the city, distraught, not knowing what to do...not knowing where to go. He had lost everything, everyone. He received stares from those he passed, most of whom whispered something about the blood that stained his cloths, skin and hair. 

"Fuma, Kotori," he mumbled, beginning to list those he had lost, those he had killed. "Sorata, Arahi, Yuzuriha, Hinoto. Tokiko...mother. So many more...so many more died...because of me," Kamui said shakily, his voice cracking. 

"Kotori... I had tried so hard to protect you. So hard...and you died..." he stumbled, running into a wall of an old warehouse, drawing the gazes of yet more people passing by. More faceless people. 

All of them had tried to be his friend, to help him. He never realized how much he had grown to care for them in the short time he had known them. 

It was all his fault. Whenever someone got too close to him, they were sure to die. That was his fate, that was there destiny. 

Destiny. He had grown to hate that word. That's the word that had torn him and all his loved ones apart. If that was his destiny, if that was his fate, then what was the point?

He looked into his reflection in the class window he was walking by. His eyes still looked innocent. Cold and hardened, but there was still an innocence behind them.

He grew angry. How could he still have that innocence there? He had watched so many people die, his whole family, his loves whole family, his love, his friends. How could that still be there? He had _killed _his _best friend! _

_How _could that still be there? He gritted his teeth, and punched the glass, shattering it. The shards of glass scrapped against his knuckles, and he soon felt his hot blood running down his hand, felt his burning hot tears running down his face. 

Some people drew around him. He fell to his knees, his eyes on the heavens. "What do you think you're doing?" "Are you okay?" "Do you need help?" "Call an ambulance!" "What are you talking about? Call the police?"

All these words, all these voices ran through Kamui's mind. "Make them stop," he mouthed silently. 

The voices didn't stop. More talks about vandals, and asking if he was okay. "Kotori, make it stop," he whispered. Yet the voices still continued on. 

"MAKE IT STOP!!" He screamed, his energy flying around him, sending the civilians near him flying back. People screamed. "SHUT UP!!!!" He screamed, another burst of energy flying from him. He concentrated his energy on himself. 

He felt himself lifting from the ground. As he rose, he drew his sword from his body. He felt everyone's fearful gazes on him. 

"Kotori died for this sword," he whispered to himself. "Fuma was killed by it. It's only fair I die by it also." He positioned the sword above his heart. "Kotori, I'm coming to join you," he whispered, facing the heavens. 

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him. He turned to beside him. There was Kotori, smiling purely. From her back spread two small wings (Like the ones she had in vol. 7). 

_ "Kamui, don't..." _She said, her sweet voice cutting straight to his voice. 

"But - Kotori," He choked his voice dripping with sorrow. 

_"Don't my love. You must continue on. You're stronger then this, I know it," _she said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Kotori, I want to be with you," Kamui said. 

_"What if _I'm _with _you_?" _Kotori asked. _"I'll always be with you, until we're joined again. But please, continue being strong, don't do this."_

Kamui blinked, then slowly nodded, his concentration being broken, and he fell back to the earth. He landed on his hands on knees, and burst out crying. 

Anything for Kotori. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Crappy ending, I know. 

Dark Kaira: Crappy story. Period. 

Kaira-chan: I know u.u

Kamui: I don't cry *Huffs*

Kaira-chan: YES YOU DO!!!

Kamui: ...oh shut up...

Kaira-chan: Anything for you Kamui *Dreamy sigh*

Kamui: What was that???

Kaira-chan: Nothing, nothing at all *Nervous laugh*

Kamui: It better be nothing. Please review!


End file.
